Shawn's Special Valentine's Day
by GaySmutFicWriter
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Harley Keiner decides he wants to show Shawn how his Valentine's Day should be. Please review!


**This takes place during season 2. **

It's Valentine's Day and Shawn Hunter has his head in his locker. He sighs heavily. Cory comes up behind him, slowly.

"Hey, Shawn. Happy Valentine's Day, dude.", he smiles.

"Ugh. Don't remind me.", Shawn says as he grabs his science book out of his locker before slamming it. He puts his backpack on his back.

"You alright, dude?", Cory asks.

"I guess. It's just- I don't like Valentine's Day.", Shawn says, his voice breaking.

"What's wrong with it?", Cory asks, saddened.

"Today, 4 years ago was the day that my first and last girlfriend broke up with me. She said that I was an embarrassment to her. I loved her but obviously she didn't love me."

Shawn's head hangs low as he turns, walking off down the hall.

Cory sighs before looking up and seeing Harley Keiner at his locker. It's open with a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolate candies in it.

"Hey, Harley. What u got there? Roses and chocolates for a special someone?", Cory smiles, trying to look closer at them. He notices an envelope.

Harley smiles down at it, knowing who it's for.

He slips the note through the grate of Shawn's locker before walking off with the flowers and chocolate.

A little later, suddenly Shawn has a smile on his face. He has a good feeling about today at the moment. He opens his locker, about to put a textbook inside it when he notices a note fall out onto the floor. He picks it up, opening it.

_Shawn, I know we haven't quite gotten a long. But I'm writing you this letter to let you know that I want to show you just how I truly feel about you. I heard you weren't having a good Valentine's Day and I want to change that. Honestly, you're the coolest, sweetest and cutest guy I've ever met. Meet me at my house tonight. 8 o'clock. I'll be waiting._

_\- H._

Shawn smiles at the letter, as he slams his locker in excitement. He sees Cory at his locker closing it.

"Hey, Cor? I need your help with something. Do you know who could've left this in my locker?", Shawn asks. He notices Cory's eyebrows raise like he knows.

"I think I have a good idea of who it is, Shawn. Just- please keep an open mind about this, alright?", Cory says.

"I think Harley's the one that sent you that letter.", Cory laughs a bit nervously.

Shawn stares at his best friend before looking down at the letter. He slowly pulls a smile onto his face, looking back up at Cory.

"Shawn. You alright?", Cory asks.

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just got a giddy feeling inside.", Shawn smiles wide, almost like he's in love.

"Do you know where Harley lives?", Shawn asks Cory.

"He told me in the letter to go to his house.", Shawn smiles the more he thinks about it.

Cory gives Shawn the address to Harley's. He takes it and runs out of the building. He's so excited.

Before he knows it, he's at the Keiner residence. He's shaking like crazy with excitement. He rings the doorbell.

Harley answers.

"Shawn. Come on in.", Harley says in a sensual, sweet voice and smiling.

"Alright.", Shawn says with a smile.

Harley closes the door as he sets both his hands on Shawn's shoulders as if to give him a message but he's not.

"I- I got your note. It was sweet. Really.", Shawn looks up at Harley with a smile.

Harley smiles.

"I'm glad, Shawn. Here. Let's head to my room. But don't open your eyes.", Harley puts his hands over Shawn's eyes, while leading Shawn towards his room. Good thing they don't have stairs.

As Harley open the door to his room, he smiled as he saw the big and red heart-shaped bed that was in place of his old one. Rose petals gently lay upon and across it. Romantic music is playing.

"Can I open my eyes now?", Shawn asks curious as he hears the music.

Harley closes the door and locks it.

"Hang on.", Harley says as he grabs the flowers and chocolate.

He walks up to Shawn with the items in his hands.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now.", Harley says with a smile.

Shawn opens his eyes and he can't believe it. Everything is wonderful. He smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn Hunter.", Harley says handing him the flowers.

"Harley. Thank you. You're so thoughtful. Have you always felt this way about me?", Shawn asks.

"Well, Yeah. I just wanted to wait for the right moment to show my true feelings for you.", Harley smiles.

Harley brings Shawn to the bed, before sitting him down gently.

"I hope- this is ok", Harley says nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's perfect. I just can't believe you would do this all for me. It's so special.", Shawn says.

"Hey, I told you. I want you to have a special Valentine's Day. Everyone should. Whether your with a girl or a boy. Doesn't matter. I like you Shawn Hunter and I hope you don't mind that I wanna make sweet love to you. You deserve it.", Harley says as he leans into kiss Shawn. Shawn falls back onto the bed, scooting up to the headboard. Harley is now on top of him. Shawn can't get enough of Harley's mature wonderful lips on his innocent, young ones.

"Mmmm. Your lips are amazing, Shawn. So sweet and full.", Harley says with a smile.

"You're so thoughtful to do this for me. Please make love to me.", Shawn says with a smile.

"Alright."

Harley and Shawn strip off their clothes, they stare at each other not believe how beautiful they both look.

"You're beautiful, Shawn.", Harley picks him and Shawn wraps his legs around Harley's waist.

"You too, Harley.", Shawn and Harley begin making out so passionately for a good, long time.

Eventually, Harley let's Shawn fall back onto the bed, turning him around on his stomach and so Shawn's ass is facing him.

"I'm gonna lick your love button, ok?", Harley says.

"What?", Shawn asks with a chuckle. "What's my love but- OOOHH DAMN. OOOOH! Harley that's soooo gooooood! I LOVE IT!", Shawn begins moaning and groaning so sensually, gasping at the beautiful pleasure he's feeling.

"You like that, baby?", Harley asks sweetly.

"Oooooh Damn. More than ever, you beautiful stud. Mmmmmmmm! Oh, yeah!", Shawn smiles, as he turns around on his back, lifting his legs so he can watch Harley continue to eat his delicious ass.

"Mmm oh Harley, baby. Feels so good... mmm Damn. How does it taste?"

"Mmm, so tasty, Shawn.", Harley says shoving his tongue back in.

Shawn puts his legs down, sitting up. He grabs Harley's face, softly kissing him.

"Mmmmmm, it tastes so good on your lips.", Shawn smiles.

"I'm glad, Shawn.", Harley says.

"You want a piece of chocolate candy?", Harley asks as he sits on his knees, opening the box.

"Of course, babe.", Shawn says propping himself up on his elbows, smiling.

Harley places the piece of chocolate into his Shawn's mouth, and as he does he keeps his finger into Shawn's mouth so it allows Shawn to lick his fingertips.

"Mmmmm, so good baby.", Harley says with a smile, before pulling his fingertips out of Shawn's mouth.

Harley lays Shawn down on his back, smiling down at him. They two both lock eyes before continuing to kiss again. Harley then begins kissing down Shawn's chest and abs. He then begins slowly stroking Shawn's eventual 6 inch member. Shawn slowly begins to moan. Harley speeds up his strokes, Shawn's moaning gets louder and louder.

"Mmmm, fuck. Stroke it, Harley. Oh, shit!", Shawn groans.

"Yeah, Shawn. Gonna make you, baby.", Harley says as he continues to speed up his stroking.

"Mmmm. Ooooh fuck! Harley! I'm gonna cum!", Shawn moans in such immense pleasure.

Beautiful, white liquid spurts out of Shawn's young member. He can't get enough of it. He comes down from his high before grabbing Harley's member and begins stroking it very quickly. He wants Harley's cream. Shawn sticks his tongue out awaiting said cream to leak into his mouth like icing on the cake.

"Mmmmm, That was amazing. Wow!", Harley groans, then smiles seeing Shawn taste his cream.

Harley holds Shawn's face in both his hands.

"Mmmm. Happy Valentine's Day, Shawn.", Harley says leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harley.", Shawn smiles, kissing him as well.


End file.
